Russia
Russia was founded in 1991 and used to be a communist country. It is run by Vladimir Putin and is the biggest country in the world. Russia has a lot of bad history in the past but is friends with us and sadly our president Donald Trump. "Russia's imports and exports are things like energy (oil and petroleum products, gas and coal); minerals, metals and etc. Russian imports are machinery, and equipment vehicles, consumer goods, food, chemical products and so on." Economy Watch Over 300 million tons of oil approximately 250 billion cubic meters of gas. "That is a lot of gas and Russia is known to have the longest pipelines and can wrap around the earth at least 6 times. Also they have enough oil to last another 75 years." business insider Russia's trading partners that include with goods and services is Germany, Italy, China, Turkey, Poland, Switzerland, UK, US and Finland. Russia's per cap GDP is $11,038.82. This is 87% of the worlds average. The specific definition of a per cap GDP is the "measure of the total output of a country that takes GDP and divides it by the number of people in the country."investopedia Russia's GDP is 1.33 trillion dollars in 2015. "It states that Russia's GDP was an all time high in 2015 for 4.10% of first quarter and the record low of -5.40% in third quarter in 1998." http://www.tradingeconomics.com/russia/gdp-growth Russia is known for a while to be a poor country but most countries are probably more poor than them alone. The US is the richest country but we though do a lot of business with them so they make good money from us. Especially if Russia has oil to last for the next 75 years than that means they have a lot of it to sell for big money. Russia might have the biggest and longest pipelines which would allow them to sell most if so they would make a fortune for what it's worth to most people. When it comes to GDP Russia is good in what they succeed in but when it to worlds perspective other countries are more successful in their GDP's. Their are many great and exciting things to know about Russia. So many fun facts that might wow you besides the pure and raw facts about the standard of living and GDP. Things like the largest McDonald's in Russia and the longest railroad. To the many billionaire's there are in the city of Moscow and the second largest oil producer in the world. Russia way back then was known as a communist country and a dirty place of business compared to the other countries. Now Russia is getting better at dealing with America and China and other places. Russia is no longer an communist country and is actually sort of an ally to us, certainly because Trump is our president now. To sum up Russia in my own words, I would say it is my home land where i was born and will protect it if need be, and also is the key to the future for all that oil they have which would allow them to make millions or billions just for that oil. Also to add one bit more thing, hopefully the poverty and the money issues will rise up to be reversed and have the average people make more than now and be healthy and clean and can support themselves for a better life. GDP and PER Cap GDP Standard of Living Category:Economy